


甥舅关系 番外 我的生日愿望

by yankuangshamo



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankuangshamo/pseuds/yankuangshamo





	甥舅关系 番外 我的生日愿望

3月27号，段宜恩还忙到很晚。

他知道他得早点回去，至少赶在零点之前，卡好时间亲口跟王嘉尔说生日快乐。

自从王嘉尔五岁那年搬进他家里，开始每天“舅舅长舅舅短”的生活之后，他每一年都能做到亲自给小外甥庆祝生日，最重要的这个十八岁，他更不能错过。

他们之间的关系刚刚从甥舅转变成恋人，他可不想轻易惹怒家里那个脾气不算太好的小孩。

赶到家里，时钟还未指零点，总算是没错过，段宜恩松了口气。

屋子里暗暗的，只有沙发边一盏暖黄的落地灯开着，他惦记了一整天的那个小孩窝在沙发上浅眠，穿了T恤短裤，抱着自己缩成一团。

段宜恩“啧”了一声，先找空调遥控器调高温度，再靠过去，把王嘉尔一整个搂在怀里。

为了不惊醒他，特意放低声音：“生日快乐。”

王嘉尔还在半梦半醒中，却很自然地搂住段宜恩的脖子，喃喃地说“你回来啦。”

两个人的脸贴得很近，近到段宜恩稍微动一动就能亲到王嘉尔的鼻尖，于是他就亲了一下，等王嘉尔睁开眼睛。

“段宜恩，你忙完啦？”

“没忙完。但是有人要过生日，我必须要回家啊。”

这句话抹了蜜似的往王嘉尔耳边那么一递，小孩就笑开花了。段宜恩平时看起来半个笑脸也没有，每句话不超过十个字，其实他知道，只有在他面前段宜恩才舍得食点人间烟火，不惜说烂情话。

理所应当地，王嘉尔静悄悄凑上去，先在段宜恩嘴唇上碰了碰，傻笑一下，再好好继续这个吻。

他背着光，把段宜恩遮在阴影里，气氛暗了就更加暧昧。段宜恩瘦削的侧脸在他眼前，因为吻着他，轻轻的动作，光影在这张脸上缓缓晃动。

他好容易痴迷。王嘉尔在心里叹。这个他爱了好多年的人，没得到的时候就扰着他的心，没想到得到了，还是时时刻刻牵挂，以至于不见他一面都舍不得入睡，真难缠。

对方的舌头霸道地伸进嘴里，王嘉尔一面回应，一面改换姿势，往段宜恩身上骑。他最喜欢这个姿势，段宜恩会环起手臂抱住他，这样一抱，从小抱到大。

“唔......”王嘉尔一个劲儿往舅舅怀里拱，身上衣料不禁他这么蹭，翻起个角，腰上的嫩肉就挨上段宜恩的手指。段宜恩毫不客气，挑开下摆往里摸，直摸到上面，在他胸前一揉。

怀里的小孩就是受不住这个感觉却又上瘾，顿时软成一团，腰也酥了，在段宜恩身上乱扭，摆腰蹭着他的下腹肆无忌惮地点着火。

段宜恩制住他的腰，捏着他后颈拉开他。他嘴唇上还闪着水色，目光迷离地望着段宜恩，就算是脸颊通红也还没亲够，埋怨地说声“干嘛”，就又要凑上来。

段宜恩笑着躲，跟他说：“你看看现在几点了。”

王嘉尔懵懵的，不明所以地扭头看了看钟，已经过了十二点，难不成舅舅不许小孩晚睡，多亲一会儿也不行啊。可是，我过生日嘛。

“你现在已经成年了，所以如果要发生什么事的话，我可不会再忍了。”

一边说，段宜恩环在他腰上的手拽了拽他的短裤边。果然，王嘉尔立刻僵住身体，不搭话了。

每天抱着温香软玉睡觉，是个正常人都难免想入非非。但段宜恩多的是克制，顶多上手摸摸，天知道他等王嘉尔成年这一天等了多久。但是成年归成年，段宜恩还是不舍得勉强王嘉尔。

王嘉尔坐在他腿上不吱声，段宜恩等了一会，等不到他表态，就拍拍他的屁股放过他了，“我逗你玩呢。”

面上无所谓，心里还是遗憾地叹口气。

没想到小孩俯下来搂紧段宜恩的脖子，整个身体都因为害羞而升高温度，热腾腾的，更不好意思叫舅舅看见他的表情，贴在耳边小声说：

“那我们得去床上。而且你要轻一点。”

欲望烧上来只需要一瞬间。王嘉尔只觉得天旋地转，再反应过来的时候自己已经躺在床上了。

“不许反悔。”

段宜恩边亲他边脱他的裤子，他顺从地配合，也乖乖地自己撩起T恤下摆，让段宜恩能舔到他敏感的乳尖。可是当段宜恩在床头抽屉摸出一支润滑的时候，王嘉尔却拽着他的手腕炸了毛。

“啊啊！你！你什么时候......你这个禽兽！”

段宜恩哭笑不得。他是早早预备好这东西，就等着开吃的这一天呢。而且他也不否认，这场景他想象过很多次。

“舅舅是坏人！”

又卖乖。段宜恩心里骂一声，捞过王嘉尔白皙的小腿把他拽向自己，手指探向他两腿间。

“嗯啊......”

蜜穴紧致，在段宜恩的预料之中，他耐心地按揉穴口周围，哄着王嘉尔：“放松点，疼就说话。”

凉凉的膏体在体温下融化，顺着粉红色的入口往下滴，沾上段宜恩的手，也把王嘉尔的大腿根泥泞得一塌糊涂。

“不要......嗯，不要，”王嘉尔原本捂着脸的两只手都摸下去阻止段宜恩在他体内进出的手指，“不要手指了，要舅舅，舅舅进来，舅舅进到嘉嘉里面来......”

段宜恩简直要失去理智。怎么平时这孩子撩硬他之后只会得逞地笑着逃走，到真刀真枪的时候又是百般勾引，真是不要命。

被缓慢坚定地辟入时，王嘉尔泪眼朦胧地颤抖，倒吸着气缓解疼痛也要抱紧舅舅的肩膀。段宜恩在想，幸好只有他一个人能看到王嘉尔的这个样子，如果另有其人，他可能忍不住会杀人。

他潮湿的眼角是美的，鼻尖上细小的汗滴是美的，起伏的胸膛也是美的，溢出口的呻吟都九曲回肠勾人心弦。大张着腿接受段宜恩的时候，乖巧得不得了，哭叫着说不要了的时候，也那么惹人怜爱。高潮的时候喊着“舅舅、舅舅”，把段宜恩节奏都喊乱了，最后没防备地弄到他身体里。他们就换到浴室去，结果越洗越脏。

好几次王嘉尔求着段宜恩说困了想睡觉，段宜恩也不搭理人家的诉求。等到最后终于不再做了，小孩已经累得睁不开眼睛。

“以后做的时候不许再叫我舅舅。”

“嗯......”王嘉尔都快进入梦乡，只哼出一个鼻音代替回答，也不知道到底听没听进去。

“明天帮你请假吧？不去上课了。”

“嗯......”

“生日有什么愿望？嘉嘉？”段宜恩精神充沛，搂着王嘉尔还想听他撒娇，可是王嘉尔现在只想睡觉。

“......明天你就知道了......让我睡觉......”

 

过度运动的结果就是一夜香甜的沉睡和一大早起来的腰酸背痛。小外甥威逼利诱段宜恩给他做按摩，可段宜恩站在玄关打领带：“我还要去上班。今天要谈一个单。”

“哈——？”

王嘉尔扶着腰一步一步从卧室挪出来，他只马马虎虎套了件段宜恩昨天脱下来的衬衫，两条白腿晃得段宜恩更不想出门。

“喂大叔，你都不累的吗？昨天晚上......”

王嘉尔稍一回想就住了口，霎时全身又蒸起一片粉色。

“我不累啊，”段宜恩把王嘉尔揽进怀里，揉揉他的腰在他耳边低声说，“我还没吃够呢。”

他料想王嘉尔该是害羞得说不出话来，谁想到小孩揽过他脖子，依依不舍地告诉他：“那就别走，嘉嘉给你......”

两个人又顺理成章地亲到一起去了。段宜恩边亲边在他身上又揉又捏，得空瞥了一眼时钟，掌握好能占尽便宜也能及时抽身的时间点，却被怀里的人突然转身搞得措手不及。

“可以哦。”王嘉尔扶着墙壁回头看向段宜恩，提起衬衫一个角，露出白嫩的小屁股和其中若隐若现的穴口。那里微微红肿，提醒段宜恩昨天晚上都发生了些什么刺激的事。

男人看见这场面还不硬就是生理有问题。段宜恩想是该教训教训这个胆大包天的小孩，但自己确实没多少可以磨蹭的时间了。在他后面狠狠揉了一把，王嘉尔果然哀叫着求饶。

“非要去吗。”

舅舅起了反应也偏要准时出门，王嘉尔恹恹地，牺牲色相也没能留住：“今天可是我生日啊。”

“对不起嘉嘉，有空一定好好补偿你。”

西装服帖容光焕发的男人在玄关安慰地亲亲自己甜腻撒娇的小外甥，最后还是留下了关门声和静悄悄的房子。

王嘉尔从书包里摸出一张游乐园的情侣票，撅起了嘴。

 

“对不起，我迟到了。”

会议室几个同事在准备接待客户，段宜恩姗姗来迟。大家看段总心情好像不错，甚至还是微笑着进门的，就突然意识到今天是什么好日子。

这个让段总每年必请假的日子，今年终于破例了吗。啊，那个小朋友好像也有很长时间没来公司黏着“我家老段”了。

因为段宜恩心情好的缘故，会议进行得很顺利。甲方代表是位女总监，见面时给段宜恩递过名片。

休息时间秘书悄悄把段宜恩拉到一边讲，晚上有应酬，好好招待下人家，这一单绝对跑不了。可段宜恩正对着刚刚意外从口袋里摸出来的东西发呆。那是张游乐园的情侣票，空白的地方写了几个字，“我的生日愿望”，下面还画了个傻傻笑着的杰尼龟。

 

彼时王嘉尔刚从旋转木马上下来，正站在棉花糖车前纠结要哪个口味，草莓还是芒果。一个人逛游乐园好烦啊，如果段宜恩也在的话就可以两个都买了。这个时候身后响起熟悉的声音：“两个都要啊。”

小孩转过身，又惊又喜，几秒钟之后瘪起嘴像是要哭。

段宜恩赶紧抱住他，把他的眼泪哄回去，“对不起嘉嘉，我差点忘了，你的愿望对我来说才是最重要的。”

作为舅舅，他陪小外甥的时间越来越少，因为王嘉尔在长大。但是作为恋人，还青涩的王嘉尔也愿意放开他，给他理解和支持，段宜恩每每想到就觉得很心酸，明明他这个年纪的恋爱不应该是这么冷静的样子。他做一切的起点是为了王嘉尔，自己却在本末倒置。亲人的陪伴和爱人的热恋他通通要给王嘉尔的，缺一不可。

晚上烟火会如期，段宜恩拥着王嘉尔，和周围嘈杂的人群一起仰头，看星空绽放灿烂的焰火秀。手机在口袋振个不停，段宜恩牵好王嘉尔的手，又腾出另一只手来接起。

“怎么了？......没关系，不怪你们......我也想去的可是......好，损失算我的......”

电话那头同事怨他意气用事，一直摩拳擦掌的大单因为他一顿饭没到场就黄了。

他借着烟花时亮时灭的光，抹去王嘉尔嘴角的糖渣，全数收着电话里的埋怨。

“我知道......但是我这边确实比较忙啊。”

“有多忙，有那么重要吗？”

“就是很重要。”


End file.
